


Car nous sommes deux moitiés d'un tout; Nous reviendrons toujours l'un vers l'autre.

by cityoflove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "I'll get the Miraculous and wish for Emilie to come back" Plot's still there. Yup., A bit slowburn, Aged-Up Character(s), Agreste Family Secrets, Angst, Aspiring Fashion Designer ! Marinette, Canon isn't absolutely relevant, Chloe had an actual redemption arc. She's not as bad as in canon, Does this make sense?, Dorks, Even if they're Aged Up., F/M, Félix isn't a piece of shit here (Meaning he didn't try to kiss ladybug without her permission), Gabriel Internship, Gabriel's teaching Adrien how to work the company. Félix's helping., Graham de Vanily Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, LMAO, Lila has an On-And-Off "Relationship" with Félix., Luka knows about Marinette being LB and helps her as much as he can., Marinette and Alya are childhood friends., Marinette isn't the guardian for example, Multi, No smut. This is originally a kids show and I don't want to sexualize original characters, Reverse Love Square (Kind of.), They didn't really talk with Master fu that often either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflove/pseuds/cityoflove
Summary: ( TRANSLATION: For we are two halves of a whole; We will always come back to each other. )It's been four years since Lycée ended. Ladybug and Chat Noir are nowhere to be seen.Parisians wonder where their beloved superheroes went... Did they defeat Hawkmoth? Did he defeat them?Maybe they're in two different points of the continent, as two struggling college students. Battling not only a stubborn Supervillain, but feelings, issues and work...Lots of damn work.Maybe an internship will bring them back together.After all, destiny and magic work in mysterious ways.(Basically an Intern! AU)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gablie, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Kagami Tsurugi / OC, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there friends! I'm Sofia. My pronouns are she/her and I love Miraculous :) I decided to do a Fanfic for it! There'll most likely be more projects as I keep writing. I love doing so, and my passion for this show is as big as writing. :)
> 
> Please keep in mind English isn't my first language, I'm self-taught! If you see any mistakes, do point them out in the comments so I can fix it, and by doing so, improve! :D
> 
> Ah, also, here's a little clarification. I'll put the name of whoever's narrating the story in a certain chapter. It'll most likely say something like "Marinette Dupain-Cheng" or "Adrien Agreste", and obviously it depends. So keep an eye out for that! ^^
> 
> Alright now! I'm going to let you read. If you have any questions feel free to comment down below. :'D

**Prologue**

Marinette shrieked. In that moment, she didn't feel anything but fear.

It was moments like these when She wished fourteen-year-old her wouldn't have helped a man she didn't know. Maybe _this,_ _all of this_ , could've been avoided...

The gruesome appearance of everybody She knew and cared for were in, made her feel excruciatingly worse. Adrien's skin was ashed, which contrasted with his bloodshot eyes.

He had been betrayed. And she was an accomplice. 

The blue haired woman crawled over to where the blond was lying, watching the dark environment with teary eyes.

She attempted to bring her shaky hands closer to him, to cup his cheek. His Chartreuse colored irises just stared at her, in utmost silence. 

It was anticlimatic, maybe. But she didn't know what else she could do.

How could they possibly have a normal life after this? 

They couldn't.


	2. About England, Spontaneous Meets & Greets and E-mails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, bitches. B)
> 
> (Btw! Here's some "Aesthetics" I made for Adrien and Mari. Hope u like em :D) 

The coffee grinder was too loud for half-asleep Marinette's liking, who groaned tiredly. She had just gotten out of the shower, and the water droplets on her skin were starting to get cold. That didn’t help her mood whatsoever.

To be fair, it wasn't _that_ early for a usual Friday morning, nevertheless, she was drained. And that was an understatement. 

It had been four years since she finished Lycée. Four years she hoped that it would end, only to wish for four more years for it to come back. She was capable of juggling between being Ladybug and a high school student, but attending College, battling Hawkmoth on the down-low, and paying rent for a small apartment in London all by herself, hundreds of miles away from home? That was too much. 

Hawkmoth knew Ladybug and Chat Noir were still around, _somewhere_. After years of tormenting Paris and its people, she supposed he decided to use smarter tactics. Fighting in small, closed places with multiple Akuma victims against them. The noirnette didn’t understand the cause to his resilience, why he wanted to make a wish. Was it for an evil purpose as well? 

Chat Noir and her had grown distant. Nothing much asides from speaking when they were in battle, and messaging to catch up every few months. No more flirtatious acts, no more messages. She took them for granted.

She took him for granted. 

He had grown up; and his suit had changed slightly. His features were sharper than before. While she barely had gotten any taller, he had heightened at least four inches. 

Marinette sighed as she sat down on a black bench, to pour the grinded coffee beans on a cup placed on her counter, alongside with a milk carton Tikki had just handed her.

“You’ve completely dozed off.” The kwami spoke, as she zipped over Marinette’s shoulder, staring at her face-to-face. “Is everything alright?” 

“Just a bit tired, that’s all.” She offered a calm, collected smile as a yawn escaped from her lips. She truly didn’t want to bother Tikki with her issues, so she just sipped her coffee in silence.

“I’ll try and act like you’re telling the truth, Marinette.” She said in a flat tone. “You know you can talk to me about anything, I’m not only here to help you with superheroine deeds, I too, am your personal therapist.” 

Marinette couldn’t help but snort, almost spitting out her drink. As she calmed down, she gingerly brought Tikki close to her, placing a kiss on her head.

“I’m just a bit worried.” She muttered. “I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help it. Chat hasn’t spoken to me in weeks, and Hawkmoth’s been inactive. What if he’s held him Captive? And I’m here, in a different country, where I can’t even help unless I fly.” She covered her face with her hands, as she winced. “Don’t get me wrong, I love studying Fashion Design here, but maybe I miss Paris, Tikki. I kind of miss my old life; I miss being younger.” She smiled. Or at least she attempted to. If she seemed happy then she could even start believing it herself… Right?

To the girl’s contrary, Tikki had a sad appearance. Even with her bright colors, she automatically looked gloomier. They were connected, after all. By soul, spirit and emotion.

Marinette stood up. Her smile/wince gone.

“I’ll get through this.” She spoke with determination, just like she used to do back then. She was Ladybug, and Ladybug always knew how to fix the situation, and come out even better. After all, the only difference between her two personas was their name. “Besides, I can always visit Paris.”

“Crap!” Marinette gasped out as she stared at the clock by accident, while she stood up and ran towards her room. Tikki just stood there in confusion.

Marinette tucked a rose satin blouse inside her jeans, as she walked down the staircase swiftly. She had to multitask; given the fact that she was about to be late for one of the best things about living in London: The bakery.

An old couple with a Parisian looking bakery. It was nostalgic, and it was beautiful. She got to bake, which helped with destressing, and also profit off of it. She didn’t win a huge amount of cash, but it was enough to help her with her monthly fees. College was another deal. She’d probably be in debt for longer than Tikki’s been on the earth.

As she finished the trajectory, she noticed her bicycle anchored at the rear of the building, which she quickly took out. She got on it, put her purse in the basket and started pedaling, taking care of not getting in the way of the surprising number of cars that moved like a bunch of worker bees towards their hive.

The breeze flowed her damp hair back, giving her a clear view of the periphery. Thanks to that, she was able to see someone’s face in a propaganda poster. It seemed awfully familiar, yet, she could only stare at it for so long. There were other bikes both behind and in front of her, and she didn’t want to cause congestion.

A few minutes passed by before she was able to reach her destination. Slowing down, she got on the sidewalk, right at the entrance of the place. As she jumped out of her seat, she noticed the number of people around the building. To be specific, teenagers. Could it have been that something had happened to the bakery?

The girl cocked an eyebrow, walking towards the backdoor. If anything had happened, it was best she went unnoticed.

She turned the doorknob slowly, pushing the door open.

Everything was in an absolutely pristine condition. Nothing seemed out of place but her.

Did she go into one of Bunnyx’s burrows and ended up in an alternate dimension by accident?

“Marinette!” The elderly woman’s sweet tone caught her by surprise. That was Mrs. Baker, (A quite fitting surname, given the workplace. It made Marinette chuckle when she thought about it.) the owner of the place, along with her husband. She was sipping on what smelt like coffee, holding the cup close to her. “Hello Darling!”

“Ah, shoot, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. Hello!” Marinette shrugged, curving her lips into a soft smile as she walked further inside. Just as she was about to grab her apron from the coat rack, she noticed there were no customers, to her surprise. “What’s with all the people outside, by the way? It’s odd for so many people to stay there, it’s not even that warm to use the terrace.”

The woman giggled, as she took another sip of her coffee. “ _Somebody’s_ been waiting for you for a while now. People caught up to _his_ _whereabouts_ , and I think you know the rest.” She explained. “Since there’s no customers inside yet, I’ll leave you two to talk. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

“What?”

She felt a small weight touching on her shoulder, tapping, to be exact. It made her head turn, and her confused expression change absolutely once she saw whowas the person behind her.

“Luka!” Marinette Yelped, embracing the boy tightly.

She hadn’t seen him in months.

About five years had passed from the Jagged appeared on the boat, and claimed Luka was his son. His son!

He obviously didn’t take it in the best way possible… But eventually their relationship became better. At least that’s what she understood. After all, both him and Juleka went away with him for a while, resulting in Luka becoming a known musician and Juleka beginning her journey in the modelling industry. Since then, he had been dedicating most of his time to writing and performing, which was going great for him. Hence all the teenage girls fangirling, with their faces pressed against the window.

And with reason. He wasn’t only talented, but good looking. He had become more muscular, gotten tattoos, grown taller… Overall a heartthrob Rockstar for every person with eyes.

The boy and her had been in a relationship when it all begun, but they decided to stay as friends. Their goals were different, and their futures as well. She didn’t want to cut off Luka’s wings, and he didn’t want to do the same either. They were amazing friends, after all.

Luka was one of the few people that could make Marinette feel better, regardless of the situation. It seemed perfect that he was there, after the thoughts she had not too long ago.

Tikki zipped out of Marinette’s bag, nuzzling her cheek with his.

Marinette gestured for Tikki to stay hidden, although she was amused by the situation.

Yeah, he also knew about Ladybug. Apparently from the beginning, too.

“Hey, you two.” Luka said, with a happy grin. “I’m sorry for not speaking to you earlier Marinette, I got caught up with tours and meetings…”

“Ah yes, the life of a star” Marinette let go and rolled her eyes, as she winced and finally put on her apron. “I’m just kidding. Don’t worry about it, I’m glad you’re here though!” She smiled fondly as she made her way over to the bar and picked up some muffins, which she placed in a delicate light pink plate. She then walked towards him once again, offering the pastries. “Go ahead, it’s on the house.”

“ _Fank yoo_ _._ ” He said, mouth stuffed as he had just begun eating. “Hey, are you feeling alright Marinette?”

“Do I look sick?” She asked, pinching the apples of her cheeks slightly to give herself a bit of color.

“No, no… Maybe I was overthinking. It seemed like something was bothering you.”

“Nope, not at all.” She chuckled slightly. Damnit, Luka knew how to read somebody like an open book. “So! What have you been up to? Any cute people in the music industry you’ve met?” Marinette said cheerfully, trying to change the topic.

“We are not going there to avoid talking about _your_ feelings, Dupain-Cheng.” Luka nodded in disapproval, head tilted and a serious expression.

“Awe, come on!” She whined.

“Marinette?” Mrs. Baker approached the two young adults, with a concerned look. “There’s too many people shouting outside, they want to eat with _Luka Couffaine_ , or so I heard.”

“That would be me.” The blue haired boy raised his hand with an awkward smile.

“We could maybe let them in?” The noirnette proposed. “It gives Luka an opportunity to interact with fans, and we’d get more recognition!”

And so, they opened the doors to a bunch of young girls and boys. The squealing was high-pitched, hormones were all over the place and Luka looked the most confused Marinette had probably ever seen him be. It reminded Marinette of her past years, those when she was deeply and madly in love with _Adrien Agreste_.

She wondered for a minute what would he be up to, but her thoughts were interrupted with a bunch of orders piling up.

The sound of static in the elevator helped Marinette distract herself. She stared at her cellphone, slouched over as she took deep breaths. It was fairly late, her classes had just finished and the only thing she wished to do was lay down. After working one of her longest shifts and studying for her finals, she truly felt like she had fought the battle of the century.

Swiping through posts, she got to catch a glimpse of what her friends had been up to. Alya was in Versailles with Nino, Alix vacationing in Egypt, Mylène announcing her and Iván’s engagement, Rose moving in with Juleka in New York…

She couldn’t help but smirk.

Adrien Agreste's name and face appeared on Gabriel's account. She followed him, obviously. It was one of the first brands he looked up to, and still does. The blond was advertising for a perfume, Enchantement d'émeraude. The bottle had a capital "G" in the middle, it had the same color as his eyes, which pierced you like two daggers.

Marinette swallowed a lump in her throat, as she got out and walked towards her apartment.

As soon as she entered the place, Marinette threw herself on her bed, shoving her face into a pillow. Tikki had just gotten out of the small purse in time, as she made her way to the kitchen.

She raised her head from the comfortable position it was in, to look at her phone again. She rested her chin on the soft fabric of the cat pillow she had owned for as long as she could remember, as she scrolled carelessly though the apps.

For some reason, there was an e-mail notification. She didn’t really know why there would be one on her personal mail, she mostly used the one she had for university.

Her finger tapped on the envelope icon, with a curious grin.

Her body immediately perked up when she saw the Subject.

**_GABRIEL_** <no-reply@gabrielmarque.com>

 ** _Sub:_** _Gabriel Internship._

_Dear Mme. Dupain-Cheng:_

_We are pleased to offer you an internship program with the Gabriel brand for a period of four months. On your acceptance of the offer, you may continue an internship with the company on September 5._

We appreciate your keen interest and look forward to seeing you.

Warm Regards.

**Ǥ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of this Fanfiction :) I know it's a bit boring right now, but don't fret. I want to do an "Iceberg" FF, if that exists. Basically, as the story progresses, it'll get darker. This would be the surface.
> 
> Kudos and comments help me out a lot with motivation, (Heck, you could even keyboard smash your device and press send and it'd make my day.) so if you liked it so far, or have constructive criticism, please feel free to share! 
> 
> I'll try to upload as much as I can, along with creating other projects. Alright?
> 
> Thank you sososososo much for taking time out of your day to read this, I appreciate it :)
> 
> Also, I used the word "Noirnette" Because Mari's hair's supposed to be black, and the lighting makes it look blue! Noir means black, so I used Noirnette just like you'd use Brunette for example :)
> 
> Remember to stay safe and take care of yourself!
> 
> Hugs! 
> 
> -Sofía


End file.
